


Полужизнь

by Shagero_Alled



Category: In the Flesh (TV), One Piece
Genre: Crossover, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagero_Alled/pseuds/Shagero_Alled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Той ночью после ухода гостей он не мог уснуть, прижимал Санджи плотнее к себе, как будто пытаясь его отгородить от целого мира.<br/>Все, что у них осталось, — эта полужизнь, которую Зоро хотел прожить так, чтобы не было места сожалениям.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полужизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для One Piece Santa  
> ПЖЧ — полуживой человек.  
> Нейротриптилин — лекарство для ПЖЧ, распространяемое правительством. Возвращает немертвым разум и помогает обуздать голод.  
> Норфолк — реабилитационный центр для немертвых, куда их помещают и «лечат».

Зоро следил за руками Санджи: их движения были медленнее, чем раньше, и скупее. С чирканьем вспыхнула спичка, крохотный огонек окрасил пальцы в теплый тон, подарил мгновенье прошлой жизни.  
Санджи не наносил тоник, когда они были дома, он терпеть не мог краситься. Но ради дам раз за разом каждое утро торчал у зеркала, осторожно и умело маскировал мертвецкую белизну кожи толстым слоем косметики. Зато по возвращении домой он позволял Зоро стирать ее — также слой за слоем. Это был их небольшой ритуал, что-то лишь для них двоих, что они не показывали никому.  
Зоро использовал тоник один раз в своей новой жизни, когда пришло время уезжать из реабилитационного центра для ПЖЧ. Без этого его бы не выпустили, решив, что он еще не полностью адаптировался и стоит понаблюдать его дольше. А это еще потерянный месяц или два, непрекращающийся поток нудных лекций и ежедневных профилактических осмотров. Этой хрени ему хватило на целую жизнь и нежизнь вперед.  
Зоро плевать хотел на комфорт живых, сколько краски на лицо ни измажь, они все равно будут смотреть на них как на чудовищ, так зачем тратить время и притворяться? Глупо это все, вот друзья принимали его таким, каким он стал. И Зоро оторвет голову любому придурку из Добровольческой армии, если хоть кто-нибудь к ним с Санджи сунется.  
Но, несмотря на это, Зоро не мог винить людей в ненависти и страхе к ним, все же пару лет назад он, как и все зомби, убивал их и жрал чьи-то мозги, чтобы выжить. Так что они квиты.  
Санджи прикурил сигарету и потушил спичку, вернув пальцам уже привычную бледность. Жадно втянул дым, будто на самом деле почувствовал вкус табака. Зоро стало смешно.  
— Что смешного? — нахмурился Санджи, подняв на него взгляд.  
— Сигареты, — коротко ответил Зоро.  
— Ничего не могу поделать — привычка, — губы Санджи расплылись в довольной улыбке. «Дразнит, сволочь», — понял Зоро. Прекрасно же знал, как ему хочется прижать его к стене, прикусить наглые губы до крови, вылизать рот и разложить тут же на кухонном столе, скинув все, что будет мешать. Только вот последнему не суждено сбыться, трахаться сейчас — все равно что с резиновой куклой, при этом ничего не чувствуя. Они пытались один раз, но ничего хорошего из этого не вышло.  
— Блядь, — не выдержав, выругался Зоро, сжал кулаки от злости и безнадежности. Единственное, за что Зоро ненавидел свою новую жизнь, это за то, что мир после воскрешения выцвел и потерял вкус и запах, они ничего не чувствовали, не ощущали ни тепла, ни холода, ни боли — будто чертовы роботы. Хотя нет, еще он ненавидел ее за то, что они не могут драться, не сдерживаясь, и вволю, как в старые добрые времена, разгонять адреналин по крови. Сейчас же, если во время драки кто-нибудь из них сломает кости, они останутся сломанными навсегда, и ладно если ребра, но на одной ноге далеко не упрыгаешь. У ПЖЧ нет функции регенерации и восстановления тела. Они лишь трупы, которые сохранили разум и способность двигаться, принимая ежедневную порцию нейротриптилина. Их организм больше ничего не воспринимал, заставлял блевать черной жижей. И Санджи уже не улыбался, потому что он прекрасно понимал Зоро, сам тосковал по минувшим дням. Все, что они могли в настоящем, — это целоваться как ненормальные, кусая губы, прижиматься друг к другу, ведомые воспоминаниями и призрачными прикосновениями.  
— Пока принимать лекарство, — Санджи посмотрел на дисплей своих часов, таких же, как сотни выданных другим в реабилитационном центре, специально отслеживающих время, оставшееся до принятия лекарства. Они, словно метка, предупреждали людей, кто с ними рядом. Хорошо хоть отменили проект «ПЖЧ отдают долг», обязывавший носить уродские оранжевые жилеты с соответствующей надписью.  
— Давай, — Зоро стянул футболку, предоставив Санджи доступ к дырке в спине. Он не помнил, как она появилась, да и не хотел, если честно. Зоро всегда гордился своими шрамами, полученными в драках или на работе при задержании преступника, но никак не ранами, которые ему достались от тех, кто пытался в него влезть. Неприятно становилось от одной мысли, что ученые ковырялись в его теле, пока он был без сознания.  
— Сейчас, — Санджи докурил сигарету, потушил окурок в пепельнице. Достал пистолет и чемоданчик с лекарством, привычным движением вставил его в дырку и нажал. Зоро дернулся, переживая фантомную боль.  
— Ты как? — на всякий случай спросил Санджи, зарядил пистолет своей дозой.  
— Порядок, — кивнул Зоро, натянув обратно футболку. Санджи уже обошел диван, сел на пол у его ног, припустив рубашку до локтей.  
— Не промахнись, — поддразнил его Санджи. Он дернулся, когда Зоро нажал курок.  
— Проняло? — весело усмехнулся Зоро.  
— Никогда к этой неприятной штуке не привыкну, — признался Санджи, рывком поднялся, но не успел уйти. Зоро поймал его за руку и притянул на диван, усадив себе на колени.  
— Дурак, — беззлобно огрызнулся Санджи, позволил поймать себя в объятья и целовать спину. Зоро осторожно поцеловал дырку, в которую только что залил лекарство. Наверное, на вкус оно было бы горьким и противным, если бы они могли чувствовать. Он прикусил кожу на плече, оставил свою метку.  
— Подожди, дай развернуться, — поерзал на нем Санджи.  
— Доволен? — облизал свои губы в предвкушении Зоро — во взгляде Санджи плясал знакомый огонь. Он наклонился, обхватил руками лицо Зоро и укусил за губу.  
— Мудак, — огрызнулся тот, укусив его в ответ. Он вспоминал горячее нетерпеливое дыхание Санджи, горьковатый вкус сигарет на своих губах. Много вспоминал того, что казалось ему мелочью тогда, сейчас бы он отдал все что угодно, лишь бы вернуть способность чувствовать.  
Зоро заметил, как пальцы Санджи стали подрагивать.  
— Что с тобой? — спросил Зоро, разрывая поцелуй.  
— Ничего, — раздраженно бросил Санджи и быстро отстранился, не дав себя поймать. — Хватит. Мне пора готовить. К нам сегодня ребята придут на ужин.  
«Надо поговорить с Чоппером», — решил Зоро. Его мучило неприятное предчувствие, что-то должно было произойти.  
Зоро помнил нудные дни в центре, когда он начал нормально соображать, пережил наплыв кошмаров, терпел все лекции лишь для того, чтобы быстрее выйти и найти Санджи. Он надеялся, что тот также воскрес и сейчас прозябал в похожем центре, где ему промывали мозги, а не оказался в числе большинства, среди тех, кого уничтожили во время Восстания.  
Иногда Зоро думал о том, что было бы, останься они людьми во время Восстания, смогли бы они его пережить, будучи по другую сторону, или погибли.  
«Выжили бы, обязательно», — Зоро был в этом уверен. И в то же время был рад, что они оба умерли до Восстания: вряд ли он смог бы спустить курок и вышибить мозги восставшему из могилы Санджи. Тогда никто не знал, что ученые найдут лекарство, которое вернет зомби человечность и способность разумно мыслить.

Вспоминать о том, как они оба умерли, было тяжело. Зоро был подавлен после смерти Санджи и подставился под пули, по-глупому подставился — слишком больно было жить с выпотрошенной после потери душой, не спасали ни друзья, ни верный алкоголь.  
Санджи словно предчувствовал свою смерть, в ночь перед заданием он отдавался Зоро, как будто жил последнюю ночь, так, словно хотел, чтобы его запомнили. И брал Зоро так же, как в самый первый раз: осторожно, неторопливо, боясь навредить.

Зоро до сих пор винил себя за то, что не уберег, подставил под удар и не успел спасти. Санджи пырнули ножом в живот, когда он защитил Зоро, бросившись наперерез.  
— Я сам виноват, Водоросль, — тихо усмехнулся тогда он, зажимая руками рану. Зоро в зеркало заднего вида видел, как сквозь пальцы просачивалась кровь, как на рубашке расцветал багровый цветок, а Санджи заметно бледнел.  
— Заткнись, — бросил ему тогда раздраженно Зоро, он вел машину как ненормальный, вжимал педаль газа в пол, не обращал внимания на скачущую стрелку спидометра и на то, как ему сигналили возмущенные водители, он несся по улице так, будто собирался над ней взлететь.

***

Зоро после смерти боялся только одного — что нейротриптилин лишь оттягивал неизбежное, они медленно гнили и что когда-нибудь лекарство просто перестанет действовать и они снова станут неуправляемыми монстрами, ведомыми лишь желанием сожрать чьи-нибудь тепленькие мозги.  
Зоро смотрел какой-то матч, не слишком вникая, кто там кого побеждал, лишь бы скоротать время до прихода гостей. Санджи готовил ужин, полагаясь на свое мастерство, приобретенное с годами. От телевизора Зоро отвлек стук упавшего на пол ножа.  
— Ты чего? — Зоро заглянул на кухню.  
— Порезался, — отмахнулся от него Санджи, заклеивая палец лейкопластырем.  
— Что происходит? — прямо спросил Зоро: он уже не раз замечал, как у Санджи трясутся руки.  
— Ничего. Ты мне мешаешь, — Санджи попытался выпроводить его из кухни, но Зоро поймал его за руку.  
— У тебя опять руки трясутся? — не отставал он. Зоро не помнил, когда Санджи в последний раз умудрялся порезаться, пока готовил, кажется, это было лет пять назад, и то по пьяни.  
— Реакция не то что раньше, — пожал плечами Санджи и вывернулся из хватки Зоро, когда из-под крышки полезла пена. — Иди, досматривай матч.

Позже вечером Зоро подошел к Чопперу.  
— Да, он приходил. Не знаю, что это, — признался Чоппер. — Санджи просил никому не говорить, не хотел, чтобы вы волновались.  
— Он снова умирает? — замерев, спросил Зоро, в горле будто застрял ком иголок, мешавший говорить.  
— Не знаю, такого еще не было. Он точно не пропускал инъекцию?  
— Ни одной не пропустили. Санджи всегда нам колет за час до конца срока.  
— Я проведу все исследования, которые возможны в моей лаборатории, если ничего не получится, придется отправлять образцы в Норфолк, — со вздохом сказал Чоппер — он и сам не хотел это делать, боясь, что его друга заберут и будут исследовать. Зоро сжал кулаки, вздрогнув от одного только упоминания центра.  
— Мы в тебя верим, — слабо улыбнулся Зоро. Он был уверен: что бы ни случилось с Санджи, он не подпустит к нему ни одного сраного агента. Даже если лекарство перестанет действовать на Санджи и тот одичает — тогда сам будет его сдерживать, но не даст забрать. Он прекрасно знал: те, кто возвращаются в Норфолк после социализации, остаются там навсегда, сгнивая за решетками лаборатории.  
— Я тебе сообщу, как только что-нибудь выясню, — пообещал Чоппер.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил его Зоро.

Той ночью после ухода гостей он не мог уснуть, прижимал Санджи плотнее к себе, как будто пытаясь его отгородить от целого мира.  
Все, что у них осталось, — эта полужизнь, которую Зоро хотел прожить так, чтобы не было места сожалениям.


End file.
